The Adventures of Dean and Samantha?
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: John and Mary Winchester had two beautiful children. Dean Winchester and Samantha Winchester. A son and a daughter, the perfect balance. [No Sam, instead there's Samantha.]
1. Pilot

**The Adventures of Dean and… Samantha?**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

This kind of came to me while writing a paper on the death penalty – go figure. Lol. Hope no one else has used it before. :)

And I'm only going to add Samantha in this episode, so it'll be an OneShot. Just a 'what if'… you know 'thought food'.

Enjoy!

**Pilot**

John and Mary Winchester had two beautiful children when Mary died. Dean Winchester and Samantha Winchester. A son and a daughter, perfect balance.

Both were thrown into hunting. Then Samantha left for Stanford. For law school. For normal.

John and Dean went to the ground after that. They still hunted – but separately. Until John went missing.

And Dean showed up at Samantha's apartment. Her boyfriend, Michael, almost knocked Dean's head straight off. Apparently, Sammy had been showing her boyfriend a few moves. And Dean hadn't expected that.

"Michael," Samantha asked as she came in the kitchen of her and her boyfriend's apartment. She switched on the light, illuminating the two wrestling males. "Baby?"

"Call the police, Sam," Michael instructed. "Someone broke in." And as a show of muscles, Michael pushed Dean farther into the floorboard.

"Samantha," Dean said in the tone that meant business. "Get you're play toy off of me before I whip his ass!" And as a show of dominance, Dean flipped the pair of men, pushing dangerously on Michael's airway.

"Get off him, Dean," Samantha whispered harshly before pulling her brother off her lover. "And he's my boyfriend not a play toy."

Dean stood up, brushed himself off, and glanced at Michael. "I would have never guessed. You're way out of his league."

Samantha rolled her eyes before leaning into the now standing Michael's chest. "Michael," Samantha introduced. "This is my brother Dean. Dean, this is Michael."

"Mike," Mike said and stuck his hand out for Dean.

Dean grasped the hand and gave a little too stiff handshake. "The _bigger, stronger, older_ brother."

Mike took the hint and dropped back a little.

"What are you here for Dean-o," Sam asked as she pulled away from her boyfriend and went to the fridge to grab a Red Bull. She tossed Michael and Dean a beer before taking a spot at the table. Michael grabbed the seat next to her and Dean got the one across from them.

"We need to talk… about family issues," Dean said.

"Spill," Samantha said before taking a sip of the energy drink.

"Dad's gone hunting."

"He'll come back sooner or later."

"He's gone hunting and he hasn't been back in two weeks." Dean was heavily laying on the code talk.

"He's been on trips as long as two months, Dean. I'm sure he's fine."

"I haven't heard from him in two weeks, Sammy. That's the problem."

Sam cleared her throat. "Mike," she said in a super-sweet tone. "Could you excuse us? We need to have a little chat." Samantha didn't wait for her boyfriend's answer. She grabbed Dean's arm and dragged him out of the apartment. "What the hell, Dean," she asked. "You jump in here and expect me to jump on a hunt?"

Dean was ignoring her rant. Instead he commented, "I don't like your Smurf shirt."

Samantha rolled her eyes before grabbing Dean by the arm and dragging him into the ally behind the apartment. "I knew you parked here," she said.

"Uh- How?" He asked as Sam continued pulling him toward the Impala.

"I saw you watching me last month. You really need to work on hiding yourself better."

Dean tightened his jaw before shooting daggers at his sister. He quickly opened the 1967 Impala's trunk and punched in the familiar code to their… err… his weapon's locker.

"Here," Dean said as he played some voice recording. It was obviously their father's.

"EVP?"

"Like riding a bike, baby," Dean said with a smirk.

Before he could hit play on the recorder, Sam grabbed his hand and made sure he listened. "Call me by my high school nickname one more time and your insides will be on the wall behind you."

Dean's eyes widened a little before looking down and pressing play.

EVP came through the speaker. It was a woman's voice.

"What'd you come up with," Sam asked Dean, now intrigued.

"That's my girl," the brother said with a smirk. "Jump right on the hunting wagon."

"Shove it, Dean. Did you research anything?"

"All of it," Dean said, taking out a bulging mellow envelope. Samantha started to read it. "Read and smile, Sam. Your job is now easy."

Sam sighed. "You just made it harder."

"What? Why," Dean asked, trying to read over Samantha's shoulder.

"Everything's out of date; no reason for a ghost; nothing suspicious in the town except… whoa."

"What," Dean demanded, now feeling inferior.

"That," Sam said as she pointed to an almost transparent woman in a picture. Obviously, the lady wasn't supposed to be there. "It's…"

"A spirit. Think it needs hunting?"

"Ask me if the ice cream man sells ice cream," she said. Dean looked at her funny. "Of course!!"

"Oh," he responded and followed her inside her apartment.

Ten minutes later, Samantha was packing her bag as Dean sat patiently… well, not really… in the living room.

"Where are you going," Michael asked her for the hundredth time.

"Dean and I have to track Dad down. I'll be back," she answered as she put some clothes in her duffle. She pecked Mike on the mouth and tried to go back to her closet, but Mike grabbed her arms and pulled her to him.

"When are you coming back?"

"By Sunday, baby," she said and melted into his chest. "Promised."

"You have that-"

"I know."

"As long as you-"

"I know."

"Ya know what?"

"What?"

"You should know."

"Michael!" She pushed away from him a little but still remained in his arms. Playfully, she slapped him on the chest, but he caught her hand just in time. He pulled her closer and kissed her

Dean cleared his throat of the doorway. "Plenty of time for that," Dean said while watching Mike intently. "After we find Dad."

Sam rolled her eyes but complied by finishing packing her bag. She kissed Michael one more time and walked out the door with Dean trailing behind.

Michael watched from the window as Sam got in the car with her brother and drove away. He sighed and opened the little ring case he had bought last week. It would have to wait.

Michael turned around to head back to bed.

And came face to face with the demon.

Three days later, with a successful kill under their belt and new knowledge (their father was officially missing), Sam returned home with Dean.

"Thanks, dude," she said as she hopped out of the car.

Dean met her at the trunk before getting her duffle. "Next time, pack lighter."

Sam shot him a look and held back a small grin. "A ten pound bag is not heavy. Last time I checked, your hair supplies weighed ten pounds."

"Gotta look good for the ladies." He smirked before getting serious. "Watch your back."

"You too, Win-witch."

"Honey, you're-"

"What'd I say about the nicknames?"

Dean grumbled something about little sisters before getting back in his car and driving off.

Sam watched him go and turned to her apartment. She climbed the stairs, entered her pad, and scanned the place. Nothing.

So Mike must have been asleep. Sam walked into their bedroom. He wasn't there.

Maybe he had an all-nighter at a friend's. Okay, that was reasonable.

Samantha sighed and plopped on the bed she shared with Michael. Her eyes were already closed before she took another breath.

It had been a long hunt – with Dean almost getting 'taken home' by that darned woman in white. Sam had shown up just in time to shoot the thing, giving Dean the upper advantage. He had plowed right into the house. And the woman in white was officially home – but with a cost. Dean's car had gotten scratched. Sam had bore into him about taking care of the 'Baby' as she had dubbed it. Baby was fragile. Dean agreed, but not to the extent that Sam did.

Drop. Drop.

What was that? Samantha opened her eyes to find her lover pinned on the ceiling, bleeding from the abdomen. She cried out and the flames started.

Sam doesn't remember much else, because the next thing she knows, she's outside, standing next to Dean, watching flames engulf her boyfriend and home.

Sam walked around to the trunk, opened the locker, and inspected Dean's favorite gun. Dean stood next to her.

"You ready," he asked.

Sam tossed the gun back in the weapons locker. "Ready," she answered and slammed the trunk shut.


	2. Wendigo

**The Adventures of Dean and… Samantha?**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

I've decided to make this a chapter story because of the responses:)

Thank you for the feedback! Hope you like this chapter:)

**Wendigo**

"How many times do I have to tell you," Samantha complained to Dean. "I'm fine! Stop giving me those looks!"

"What looks, Sam," Dean asked from his rightful place behind the Impala's wheel.

"Those 'are you okay with the fact Michael's dead' looks. I get it. He isn't coming back. Now can we just focus on finding Dad?"

Dean glanced in his sister's direction. "Are you PMSing or something?"

"Dean," she shouted.

"Alright, alright," he replied, taking a corner a little too hard.

"Watch where you're going. You might hit a pedestrian."

"Fu-"

"Bite me."

"Black Water Ridge, Colorado."

"What," Sam asked. "What's that?"

"Dad's coordinates."

"And what's there?"

"People have gone missing for as far back as I can find, every twenty-three years," Dean said.

Sam smirked, "Boy does his research."

"Damn straight, baby," Dean said with a smirk the size of Texas. "Behind your seat."

Ignoring the nickname, Samantha turned around in her seatbelt and grabbed a file marked 'Haley'. She brought it up front and started going through it. "Lives with two brothers. No criminal record. Twenty-three years of age. Parents deceased. What's so special? Tell me, Dean, does she have a big chest?"

Dean shot a threatening glare to his sister before answering her, "No. She claims her brother went missing." He parked the car and turned off the engine before looking at a house, "We're paying her a visit."

The Winchesters climbed out of the car and headed to the door.

Thirty minutes later, they came out with much needed information. And for once, Dean didn't get the girl's digits.

A day later, the pair was in the woods with Haley, her brother, and their tour guide. What fun. Not to mention the fact that Dean blew their cover.

Haley and Dean had just had a 'heart to… Dean'. Samantha had grabbed her brother by the collar and pulled him behind the group.

"Two things," she said and watched her brother stare at Haley. "Dean!"

"What," he asked, now focusing on the task at hand – staying safe.

"I think we maybe dealing with a Wendigo. Dad's journal had some information about them. It seems to fit," Samantha whispered to him. "And-"

A scream rang out.

Samantha and Dean ran ahead but they were too late. Their three fellow hikers had gone missing.

"Look what you've done," Samantha shouted. So what if the thing heard them? That could only help matters now. "I can't believe you!!"

"Me," Dean shouted. "Hell, it wasn't my fault that they went missing! You were distracting me!"

"Just get lost, Dean!" Samantha started to march away. She'd find these people by herself.

Dean ran to catch up to her. He grabbed her arm and made her walk in stride with him instead of two feet ahead. "You're not going anywhere without me."

"What are you? My father?" As soon as she said it, she knew it was a small mistake.

Dean let go of her roughly and looked away. "Where are we looking," he asked quietly.

Sam sighed, "I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't mean it." She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him in for one of their rare hugs.

He put his arms around her shoulders. Hey, if she started it, he wasn't going to fight it (really, he'd loose the fight and end up with two black eyes – he knew).

"Shit," Samantha swore before pulling away.

"What?"

"On three, I want you to duck," she said quietly. "One, two… Three!"

Dean did as he was told and Samantha let four bullets fire over him. Three hit their target.

A scream was heard. Samantha smiled. She had killed the Wendigo single handedly.

Dean stood up and watched with Samantha as the thing fell to the ground, dead. "Nice shot, little sister," Dean said before they started to walk toward it.

Once at the dead body, Samantha felt like she was going to throw up. "Oh my God," she whispered. Dean pulled her away from the image of a dead human being. "I killed him." It was the tour guide.

Dean pulled Sam into his chest as a form of protecting her from the sight. He scanned the body as Sam started to cry. Bingo. "No you didn't, Sammy. Look."

She did as she was told. There were no bullet holes, only slashes.

The Wendigo had killed the guide.

Sam sniffled. "Where did it go?"

Dean scanned the area. "There," he pointed. In the distance, there was an old, abandoned cave. "Stay close, okay?"

Samantha nodded, but they both knew that she'd do whatever she damn well pleased. "Let's roll."

The pair started toward the cave.

Two hours later, all was better. Sam and Dean had gotten into the cave and somehow split up. Samantha found the three siblings and helped them get freed. The eldest was pretty badly beaten, so he relied on the other siblings for support.

That's when Dean found them. They all managed to get out of the cave. And heard a scream. Dean whipped around and fired the flare gun. He missed by a quarter of an inch. That's when Samantha took over. She distracted the thing with the promise of fresh meat as Dean scrambled to find the spare flare gun.

He found it just in time. The thing died and Sammy was still alive.

So they made their way back to the town, called 911, and got help with their wounds.

"Thanks," Haley said as she leaned against the front of the Impala next to Dean.

"No problem," Dean replied as he applied a little more pressure to the cut above his eyebrow.

"Are you going to stay around town for awhile?" Dean looked to his little sister who was helping Haley's little brother with his cut.

"No, we have to get moving."

Haley nodded. "If you're ever in town, don't be a stranger."

Dean gave her a cocky smile. "Sure won't." Haley smiled at him and stood up. Before she started to walk away, Dean grabbed her wrist. "Doesn't the hero get a little something?"

She rolled her eyes before kissing him on the cheek. "Yeah. He does." She walked away.

Dean watched as Haley took the gauze from Samantha and thanked his sibling.

Samantha made her way back to Dean and leaned in the spot that Haley had just been in. "Ready," she asked.

Dean glanced at her. This was her way of saying she was staying with Dean until they found Dad. "Yeah," he said.

She smiled and the pair stood up, ready to get into their regular seats before Samantha stopped him. "Dean?"

"Yeah," he asked. They were standing in front of each other.

"I'm driving," she said and jingled his keys. She jacked them when they were leaning against the Impala.

He grumbled something before agreed, "Just don't take the corners too hard, baby."

"Bite me, Dean-o," she said with a smile before hopping in the car.

Dean got in and Samantha started the Impala up before putting gravel between them and Colorado.


	3. Dead in the Water

**The Adventures of Dean and… Samantha?**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Good thing I have the series on DVD otherwise you'd all be in trouble. Lol. I had to go over Dead in the Water…

And I really wanted to keep most of this story line especially since there's a lot of 'chick flick' moments. Hope that's okay! But I did change the ending… sort of. Enjoy!

Oh, yeah (I just can't keep quiet, huh?) – I'm sorry I made this so long (over seven pages on Microsoft Word)! But it's one of my favorite episodes. Lol. Hope that's cool.

And trust me, it's worth reading.

Enjoy!

**Dead in the Water**

"Could I get you anything else," a blonde bimbo asked after she walked over to Dean and rested her arms on the table. Unfortunately, this blonde was their waitress so Samantha could not tell her off. It wouldn't look good. She might spit in the food.

Dean looked up from the newspaper he was reading… err, trying to find new gigs in. He smirked as the woman's cleavage showed just a little more. Sam swore if she went any farther toward Dean her chest might just pop out.

Samantha slyly slid into the seat next to her brother before running her hand up his arm and intertwining their fingers. "Dean, baby, let's skip dessert. I have something planned for later," she cooed. Dean wiped the smirk from his face as the blonde frowned and walked away to get the check.

Once the woman left, Dean ripped his hand from Samantha's and sighed. "Sammy, we are allowed to have fun. And that?" He nodded toward the woman. "Looks like a lotta fun."

Sam just stared at him. "That's a walking STD. And it's Sam _or_ Samantha."

Dean rolled his eyes and looked back to the paper he was scanning. "Look at this." He put the paper in front of Samantha. "Sophie Carlton, eighteen. Wisconsin. She walks into the lake for a nice swim. Doesn't doggie paddle out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Third drowning this year, none of the other bodies were found. Burial was two days ago." Samantha arched an eyebrow. "For closure or some shit," Dean answered, as if sensing her question before she even said it. He looked away casually.

"What closure," Samantha scoffed. "People don't disappear. Others just stop looking."

Dean was about to say something, but Sam put a stop to that. She got up and walked out of the diner. Dean quickly paid the blonde girl who gave him one of her smiles again. But this time he was oblivious.

He got into the Impala and slammed the door behind him. "What was that about," he asked glancing over at his sister.

"Dad's trail," she answered. "It's getting colder everyday. And you're not even trying to do anything!"

"What do you want me to do, Sam? If he doesn't want to be found, there's nothing that can stop him!"

"Just do something!"

Dean bit back some anger. "Samantha, stop with the attitude. I want to find him as much as you do."

"Yeah, I kn-"

"I've been with him since day one. While you were going to pep rallies and parties, he and I have been working cases. But until we find him, we're killing everything bad between here and there. Got me?" Samantha gave him a small eye roll in response.

"How far," she asked after a second.

"Huh?"

"Lake Manitoc – how far?"

And they hit the road.

The next morning, Dean and Sam stopped at the Carlton residence. Dean knocked and a second later a male answered the door.

"Will Carlton," Dean asked.

"Who's asking," the man responded.

Dean smiled. "Agent Ford. My partner, Agent Hamill. We're with the US Wildlife Service."

"If you don't mind," Samantha broke in. "We'd like to ask you and your father a few questions."

Thirty minutes later, Samantha met Dean at the car. The pair had decided to split up. Samantha would take Will and Dean would take the father. Sam had found out that Sophie was a varsity swimmer who drowned about three hundred feet off shore. The girl had almost grown up in the lake, so there was no reason as to why she drowned. There were no signs of struggle and no mysterious tracks or shadows on shore or in the water – ever. Dean didn't find out anything, since the 'damn old man didn't talk' as the Winchester had put it.

After sharing information, they decided to hit up the sheriff's office.

'Agent Ford and Hamill' were brought into the office and seated in front of the sheriff, Jake Devins.

"I'm sorry, agents," the sheriff said from his seat across from the Winchesters. "But why does the Wildlife Service care? The drowning was accidental."

Dean scanned the room while Samantha talked, "Are you sure? Will seems to think something took his sister."

"There is nothing that could have done that. There are no carnivores in the lake. There's not even something big enough to take on a human. Of course," Jake said sarcastically. "It could be the Loch Ness Monster."

Dean held back an eye roll. "Yeah." He gave a little laugh. "Right," and glanced at his sister who glanced back.

The sheriff continued, "Will was traumatized. People often see things they don't when they are in that state. You should both know that by now as respected Wildlife Agents. There is nothing in that lake. You saw the results of the sonar sweep."

"But isn't it weird," Dean said, leaning forward. "Third person in a year. All of them missing?"

Mr. Devins sighed. "I know. These are my friends. Believe me I know." Dean leaned back and nodded. "The dam will fix our problems. No lake, no drownings. Just six more months."

"Of course," Dean said, trying to act collected in plight of information he did not know. What dam?

"But there won't be much of a town either. But with your positions, you already knew that." Dean nodded again.

There was a knock on the door and a woman entered. "I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't realize you had company. I'll come back later." Dean and Samantha turned to the woman before standing up. Dean checked her out.

"Andrea," Jake said, standing also. "This is my daughter."

Dean stepped in front of her. "I'm Dean. Nice to meet you," he said, shaking her hand.

"Andrea Barr," she returned with a smile that wasn't quite as wide as Dean's. "Hi."

"Hi," he said and dropped her hand slowly.

"They're here about the lake," Andrea's father said.

"Oh," was all Andrea returned. Just then, a young boy followed Andrea into the room.

"Hey there," Dean said to the boy. "What's your name?" The boy walked away without answering and Andrea turned to follow her son.

"Lucas," the sheriff said once his family was in the other room. "He's my grandson. He's been through a lot." Samantha nodded as the sheriff walked toward the door to show the 'agents' out. "If there's anything else, please let me know."

"Thanks," Dean said and walked out, Samantha following. "Do you think you could point us in the direction to a motel?" While Dean was pretending to talk to the sheriff, all could easily see he was asking Andrea.

"Lakefront Motel. Two blocks up," she answered.

Dean smiled at her. "Could you show us?"

She chuckled a little. "Two blocks?" Dean gave her the 'please' face while Samantha rolled her eyes. "I'm heading there anyway. Daddy, I'll pick up Lucas at three." Andrea knelt down and gave her son a kiss before walking out, the 'agents' following.

"Cute kid," Dean said with a smile as the three crossed the street.

"Thanks," Andrea said gracefully.

"Kids are the best, huh?" Samantha held back a laugh.

"There it is," Andrea said while Sam thanked her. "Must be hard with your sense of direction," she continued, not even turning to Sam. Dean smirked. "Never being able to find your way to a decent pick up line." And she walked off, leaving Dean to frown.

Sam laughed a little. "You don't even like kids," she told her brother.

"I love kids."

"Name three you even know." Dean's face contorted in thought. "Excluding your kid sister. Who isn't a kid anymore, I might mention." Silence. "That's what I thought." She smirked and walked off.

Later, while Samantha checked the computer, Dean unpacked some clothes. Sam found some more information: before the drownings this year, there were six more spread out over a span of thirty-five years. Samantha ruled out the Loch Ness Monster theory – considering there were no eyewitness accounts with this case, but hundreds with other cases. They also found out that Christopher Barr, Andrea's husband, was a victim to the lake. He had taken Lucas swimming and drowned in front of the kid. While Sam didn't see her brother's face, Dean looked visually upset.

What child should have to see that?

But they had just found their eyewitness: Lucas.

Samantha and Dean went to the park to find Andrea.

"May we join you," Samantha asked the other woman kindly. While Dean went to talk to Lucas, Samantha sat and chatted with Andrea.

"Tell your friend, he's not doing well with me. This whole Jerry McGuire thing isn't working."

Samantha thought for a second. "I don't think that's what this is about."

Meanwhile, Dean talked to Lucas – who didn't really talk back. "Chicks love artists," he told the boy. "You're pretty good. Can I draw with you?" Dean sat down next to the boy and started to draw. "I think you really don't wanna talk, Lucas, but you can hear me. And I know something happened to your Dad. I think you're afraid to talk about it." Silence. "Something bad happened to my mom when I was you're age. I know how you feel." Silence. "I'll believe you. Even if you think no one's going to listen: I will. You don't need to talk. You could just draw me something." Silence. "Okay. This is for you," he said and gave the boy a drawing. "My family. My dad, my… my mom, my geek sister. And that's me." Silence. "So I can't draw." He sighed. "I'll see you around, buddy."

Dean left the boy to draw and walked over to Samantha and Andrea. Samantha had gotten Andrea to open up about her husband's drowning. Apparently, Lucas hasn't talked since the accident.

"We're sorry," Dean told her once he stopped at the other two adults.

"The doctors think it's a post-traumatic stress thing," Andrea explained. "So we moved in with my Dad. He helps out. But when I think about what Lucas saw…"

Dean interrupted gently, "Kids are strong. They can deal with a lot."

Andrea smiled at him. "Lucas used to be hard to keep up with… Now, he just sits there…" She stopped because Lucas walked up to them. "Hey, sweetie. What do you have there?" Lucas didn't say anything. Instead, he gave Dean the picture and walked back to his Army men.

"Thanks," Dean said and looked at the picture. It was a house with a red roof.

Later on, Samantha came back to the hotel with news for Dean: Nessie was ruled out. Will Carlton had just been drowned. In the sink. The siblings figured out that they must be dealing with something that can control all water that comes from one source: the lake. This thing is running out of time since the lake will be dry in a few months. Thus, the upped body count. The thing is going to strike again. And soon. The Winchesters decide to pay Bill Carlton – Sophie's and Will's father – a visit, considering most of the victims have had something to do with the male.

"Sir," Samantha asked as she walked on the dock. Dean had driven the pair there only seconds ago. Bill Carlton was sitting on the dock, looking out at the water. "We'd like to ask you a few questions. We're with-"

"I don't care," Mr. Carlton said. "My family's gone. I don't want to answer any questions."

Dean chimed in with a sincerely sorry tone. "You're son said he saw something in the lake. Have you ever seen anything, sir?"

"My children are gone," Mr. Carlton responded. "It's worse than dying." For a second, he glanced into Sam's eyes before looking back out at the lake – grieving expression plastered on his face. "Please leave."

Back at the car, Samantha and Dean decided what to do.

"He's not telling us something," Dean said.

"Now what," Sam asked from the opposite side of the car as she folded her hands on the roof. Dean glanced at the Carlton house and realized something. "What?"

"Lucas' picture," Dean said. "This is the house." He held the drawing up to compare. An exact match.

The Winchesters dropped by Andrea's house to talk to Lucas. "Please," Dean said. "Please just let us talk to him for a second."

She denied him, "He won't say anything."

Samantha broke in, "We think more people are going to get hurt. You could stop it. Just let us talk to Lucas." Andrea went to respond, but Samantha was quick to stop her. The Winchester had been reading the woman since they first met. She had decided on several things: Andrea liked Dean no matter what she said, Andrea believed something fishy was going on in the lake; and Andrea was denying her mind that brief pondering thought about something supernatural hitting the lake. "You think there's something more. I know it. Just let Dean talk to you're son; put you're conscience at rest."

The three found Lucas in his room playing with Army men. Dean walked in and knelt down next to the boy. "Hey there, Lucas… Thanks for the last drawing, bud. But I… I kinda need your help again." Dean unfolded the first drawing he received and placed it in front of Lucas. "How'd you know how to draw this? Did you know about something bad?" Silence. "Please nod yes or no?" Silence. "You're scared." He gave a little sigh. "That's okay. I understand. When I was your age, I saw something really bad happen to my mom… I was scared too." Samantha watched her brother intently from the doorway. Dean never told her this. "I didn't want to talk. Just like you. But I knew… my mom… she would want me to be brave. And I think about that every day." Silence. "I try to be brave for her… May be your dad would want you to be brave too." Lucas looked up to Dean silently. Andrea held back a gasp. The boy hadn't responded to anyone since his father's death – not even as much as the small nod that Lucas had given Dean.

Lucas handed Dean another picture. "Thanks," Dean said and got up to leave.

The Winchesters talked about the case in the car, on their way to wherever their case was about to bring them. Apparently, Lucas never drew before his father died. Dean thought that Lucas might be tapping into whatever is killing these people. Samantha decided to look for the church in the picture, hoping it will lead them to the oh-so-common yellow, two-story house in the boy's drawing.

To this Dean responds, "College girl. Thinks she's so smart." Sam just scoffs before turning serious.

"What you said about Mom," she said, watching her brother drive. "You never told me that."

"No big deal," Dean responded, watching the road. Samantha got quiet, so Dean groaned, "We're not going to have to hug or anything, right?"

The Winchesters arrived at the church a few seconds later and easily spotted the house. They got inside and asked questions about a little boy that might live there – one who had been in Lucas' picture. Apparently, no one like that has lived in the house for thirty-five years. Peter, the woman's son, just disappeared after going to school one day. Samantha took note of the Army guys, which were obviously Peter's, on the ledge before nodding to show Dean. This has both Winchesters convinced Lucas is tapping into Peter… or Peter is coming to Lucas. The woman says 'It's worse than dying'. Dean took note of that: Daddy Carlton said the same thing. The woman is visually upset, so the Winchesters go easy. They are granted the chance to scan Peter's room, where they find a picture of Peter and Bill Carlton in the 70s.

Deciding this is enough information to pay Mr. Carlton another visit, they left and headed toward the Carlton residence. While in the car, they pieced together that this must all be connected to Bill. Could Bill have done something to Peter? That would explain all the Bill-related deaths.

Once there, the Samantha starts to call out for Mr. Carlton. But guess who's on the lake: Mr. Carlton. Dean spots him and pointed this out to Samantha.

The pair started to run for the dock while shouting to the man in the boat who seems to be on a suicide mission. Samantha quickly overtook Dean in running. She jumped in the lake while Dean tried to catch up, finally stopping at the dock's edge. Samantha came up and started to swim toward the boat just in time to see Mr. Carlton's boat be thrown in the air like a play toy. Dean cringed while Samantha watched. The man never surfaces.

"Get the hell outta there," Dean demanded of his sister once he realized there's no hope for the last Carlton.

"Dean, I'm fine," she retaliated. "Dad taught me how to swim since age two. I should go see if I can find him."

"Sammy, that thing could take you. You're not dying on my watch." He started to reach his hands in for her.

She moved backward a little. "I'm not connected to Carlton."

"I'm not taking any chances," he said in a voice that signaled there was no room for argument. He motioned for her to come over.

"Ass," she said as he helped pull her onto the dock – soaking wet clothes and all.

"Bitch," he responded with a smile.

After a change of clothes and a short walk to the sheriff's office, Samantha and Dean walk inside to pay a visit to Andrea's father – who prescribed that short visit. Once inside, they saw Lucas rocking himself in the chair and Andrea sitting in the one next to him.

Jake walked in after the 'agents' and noticed his family as well.

"Sam, Dean," Andrea said, standing up. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"First name basis," Jake asked as if it's something wrong. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you dinner," she smiled weakly at him.

"I don't really have time," Jake answered a little roughly. "Bill was just killed."

"Is something going on with the lake," Andrea inquired after sharing a look with Dean and processing the new death.

"We don't know." Jake nodded to Lucas. "I think you should both be heading home now."

At this, Lucas started to cry and cling to Dean. Dean tried to calm the boy, "Lucas, calm down. It's okay, it's okay. It's okay." Andrea has to pull her son off of Dean. Lucas watched Dean as Andrea tried to take him home.

The sheriff took Winchesters into his office and goes over their story: something attacked Bill's boat, sending him flying through the air, only to land in the water and never surface. Sam nodded before looking at her brother.

"Yeah, that's about right," she answered.

"I don't believe you. I've swept that whole lake, it's physically impossible to happen, and you're not Wildlife." Samantha looked a little taken back, as did her brother. "I checked. Department's never heard of you two."

"We can explain," Samantha said.

"Enough. You have two options: I can arrest you for impersonation of an officer and hold you as witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or you can leave this town behind you and never look back," Jake said, pointing a finger at Samantha.

She was quick to reply, "Door number two sounds good." Dean agreed silently.

"That'd be my choice," Jake replied harshly.

After sunset, the Winchesters hit the road. Dean pulled up to make the left for Milwaukee, stopping at the light. He hesitated.

"What," Samantha asked from the passenger seat.

"This job just doesn't feel… over," he replied while looking at his sister.

"Peter got revenge, Dean. It's over."

"No, it's not. The case doesn't feel over, Sam. What if more people get hurt because we left?"

"Why would you think that? Dean, Peter got revenge when it murdered Bill Carlton."

"Lucas was really scared, Sammy. I think… I think he might know something's going to happen."

"That's what this is about," Samantha asked. She didn't believe it: her brother, her carefree, cocky, son of a bitch of a brother (she means that good heartedly of course), had a soft spot for kids.

"I don't want to leave until I know the kid's okay," Dean replied watching the road in front of them.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother," Sam joked.

Dean gave her a look. "Shut up." He made the right hand turn – away from the interstate and toward the Barr house.

Ten minutes later, Samantha and Dean arrived at Andrea and Lucas' house.

"Are you sure, Dean? It's pretty late, man," she said.

Dean ignored her and rang the doorbell. The second his finger pulled away, Lucas ran out, panting. Dean knelt down, fully worried now. "Lucas? Lucas, what's wrong?"

The boy ran inside and up the stairs. Dean glanced at his sister before running in after the boy, Samantha hot on their trail.

After leading them to the bathroom door, Lucas stepped back and watched Dean kick the door in. Sam grabbed Lucas, shielding him from anything he might see. Dean went inside, grabbed a hold of Andrea and pulled her toward air.

She wouldn't move. The spirit's power was too strong. Dean kept pulling, groaning in his attempts. He was not giving up on this family.

Finally, Dean got Andrea to surface. Andrea gasped for air as Sam struggled to keep Lucas away from the water and the boy's mother.

The spirit grabbed Andrea's head and started to pull her downward again, but Dean yanked her up and out of the tub, eventually gaining the upper hand. He managed to get the woman out completely. He fell onto the floor and Andrea landed on top of him, gasping for air.

An hour later, Samantha had helped Andrea get cleaned up and over the immediate effects of almost drowning.

"Thanks," Andrea said as Samantha brought in some extra blankets she had found. The pair were in Andrea's bedroom while Dean took care of Lucas. Andrea was silent for a second. "What was that?"

Sam bit her lip as she unfolded the blankets and laid them on Andrea's king bed. "We think it's a spirit of a little boy who was murdered." Andrea paid attention to every word Sam said. "We think Bill Carlton killed the boy – Peter – when they were kids. So Peter came back to punish Bill by taking the people Bill loved."

"How do I tie into this," Andrea asked as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"We're not sure," Sam answered and laid the last blanket down. "Bill died. Peter should be happy." Andrea looked down at her hands. "Unless you know something we don't."

"No, no," Andrea corrected. "I just… this whole thing…" She gave a small sigh. "I'm sorry, Sam. I just don't know what to think."

Sam nodded before Dean spoke from the doorway. Neither woman had noticed him there. "It can be confusing," he agreed. "But we'll figure it out." Andrea nodded while looking in his eyes. "I put Lucas to bed."

"Thank you," Andrea replied.

Dean didn't move his gaze from Andrea and she didn't move hers from him. "Sam," Dean ordered. "Let's go."

"Actually," Andrea said, standing up. "I'd feel a lot better if you stayed the night."

"You're-"

"Yes," Andrea answered automatically.

Dean still hadn't moved his eyes from Andrea and the same went for her. "Sam, go get our bags. We'll stay in the living room."

"No, Dean. Sam, you can have my Dad's bed. Just let me change the sheets. He won't be coming home tonight with Bill dead. The case has him worried."

Samantha listened to them both by going to get their bags. Her footsteps were heard making their way downstairs. Dean and Andrea's eyes _still_ hadn't moved from each other.

Andrea walked over to the door but made a detour by stopping in front of Dean first.

"Thank you for saving me from that…"

"Ghost," he offered gently.

She nodded. "And you've helped Lucas so much. I haven't seen him act this way since…"

"His Dad was alive," he finished.

"Yeah."

Dean gave a small nod. "I'm sorry about…"

"I know," she said before leaning up and brushing their lips. "I know." She pulled away for a second, but Dean took that time to travel toward her lips.

He kissed her as her hands slid up his shirt-covered chest and around his neck. Dean snaked his around her waist as they kissed for a few seconds but he pulled away. "I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't. If Lucas-"

She shushed him and brought his head down to hers. He kissed her and picked her up gently. He laid her on the bed before getting on top and straddling her hips. She flipped them gently and gracefully, never breaking their lips.

Dean pushed her back a little. "Andrea, you almost died… I don't wanna take-"

"You're not."

"What if Lucas saw?"

"We don't have to, Dean. Just…" She sighed. "Just stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone."

Dean nodded. "Okay."

Meanwhile, Samantha had dropped her bags in the family room. She was camping here. From the way Dean and Andrea were watching each other, she knew what was about to happen. And she did not want to be the one to interrupt that.

The next morning, Sam heard a gun cock. She opened one eye. "Get up slowly," Jake demanded. Sam opened the other eye before sitting up and slowly standing. "What are you doing here? I told you to leave and never come back. Where's your partner?"

"Dad," Andrea asked from the doorway behind Jake. Sam saw that Dean and Lucas were with her. Lucas was holding Dean's hand and Andrea was a step in front of them. "What are you doing?"

"These people aren't Wildlife," Jake answered, gun still trained on Samantha.

Andrea looked at Dean for a second before glancing at her son. "I don't care," she said. "I almost drowned last night in the bath. If they weren't here…"

"You too," Jake asked. Andrea nodded. Jake's face broke a little.

"What do you know Jake," Samantha asked him. "It might save your family. Just tell us."

"Nothing," he said defensively.

"Sam, Dean," Andrea started. "Last night, I didn't tell you. The spirit said something." She bit her lip gently before continuing, "It said 'come play with me'." Dean and Sam shared a look. The spirit was definitely Peter. But it got revenge when it killed Bill Carlton. Why still murder?

"Andrea," Sam said. "I'm sorry." While Jake was looking at Dean and Andrea, Sam took the time to successfully knock Jake out and get the gun away. Andrea gasped. Lucas' grip on Dean's hand loosened.

Dean walked over to Sam and helped her lay Jake down on the couch. "We need to figure this out," Dean said. "And quick." Sam nodded. Dean looked to Lucas and Andrea. But Lucas was already on the move. He ran past the Winchesters and downstairs into the cellar. Dean glanced at Andrea before following the boy. The women followed him.

"Lucas," Dean asked when the boy stopped in front of a bookshelf. Lucas pointed to a book that was out of his reach. Dean grabbed it and flipped through the pages.

"Look," Sam pointed. It was a picture of a Cub Scout group. Samantha had pointed out the picture that zoomed in on Jake and Peter. "The connection isn't to Bill. It's to Jake. That's why Chris Barr died; he was Jake's son-in-law."

Dean looked to his sister. "It's Jake and Bill. Bill's family, then Bill. Jake's son-in-law… then it attempted to get Andrea." The siblings looked up at Andrea who had both arms around her son.

"What are you talking about," she asked. "What about me and Chris? My dad?"

"Lucas is in trouble too," Samantha breathed.

Lucas got out of Andrea's hold and started to run upstairs. Andrea started to follow him, but Dean overtook her and got in front. Sam just followed them.

When Lucas stopped, he was standing outside, looking up at Dean. Dean glanced at Sam before telling Andrea, "Go inside. Don't come out."

Andrea grabbed Lucas' hand. "Come on, honey." She started inside, giving a glance to Dean.

"Don't use the water," Dean commanded. She nodded and walked back to the house with her son.

Once they were inside, Dean and Samantha started to dig. Soon they found it. A red bicycle that had been in the picture Lucas had given Dean. It was Peter's bicycle.

"Put that down," came Jake's voice. A gun was cocked. Sam and Dean turned to Jake.

"Put the gun down," Samantha said. "We know what happened. We're just trying to help."

"No you don't," Jake said angrily.

"You and Bill killed Peter," Dean said. "Drowned him then buried the bike. You can't bury the truth, Jake. It never stays gone."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You and Bill killed Peter. That's what we're talking about," Dean repeated. "Now you've got a pissed off spirit on your hands."

While Dean played the fear card, Samantha played the protective card. "It's going to try to take Andrea again. Then it's going to go after Lucas. Finally it's going to come for you. You'll all drown in the lake like Bill and his family. Peter wants you to feel the same thing his mother felt when you killed him."

"Dad," Andrea yelled, running from the house to the group.

"You're insane," Jake scoffed, gun still raised.

"I really don't care," Dean said. "But if we're going to stop Peter, we need his remains. We have to salt 'em and burn 'em. Tell me where the body is. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake." Jake's face gave sign of his breaking.

"Dad, is it true," Andrea asked.

"No," Jake said. "They're dangerous."

"They saved my life," Andrea said. "Put the gun down and listen to them. Tell the truth."

"We… we were kids," Jake said, lowering the gun. "Billy and I were rough housing on Peter. We held him under too long… he drowned. We let the body go. It sank." Dean glanced at his sister. "It was a mistake. We were scared. We didn't know what to do. But… to think that I had something to do with the drownings? It's not rational." Andrea wouldn't look at her father.

"We need to get you away from here as fast as we can," Dean said. "Right now."

Andrea looked toward Dean. She could see Lucas in the distance. He was leaning toward the lake.

She gasped and everyone turned. "LUCAS," Jake shouted.

Dean ran first. Sam followed. Jake ran behind and Andrea took up the rear.

"Lucas," Dean shouted.

"Lucas, baby," Andrea yelled. "Stay where you are!"

Dean made it to the dock first, but it was too late. Lucas was pulled under.

He dove in, Samantha following seconds later. When Samantha surfaced, she saw Andrea getting ready to dive in. "Stay there," she called.

"Lucas," Andrea half sobbed, half yelled.

"We'll get him. Just stay on the dock." And she went back under.

While the Winchesters went searching for Lucas, Jake started to go into the water. "I'm sorry Peter… Take me… Lucas is just a little boy, Peter. It's my fault. Just take me…"

Dean and Samantha surfaced just in time to see Jake get in the water. "Jake, no," Dean shouted.

"Just let it be over," Jake cried. And he was pulled under. Dean shared a glance with Samantha before the pair went under again.

Sam came up and shook her head 'no' at Andrea. The latter woman sat back and started to cry even more.

A second later, Dean emerged from the water, holding Lucas. The boy wasn't breathing.

Dean, still gasping for breath himself, held back a sob. He had become attached to the boy. He managed to position Lucas so that the boy's weight rested on Dean. Dean treaded water and started to administer CPR.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Gasp.

Lucas gasped for breath as Dean held the boy. Lucas was squirming beneath Dean's arms. He wanted his mother. Dean swam to the dock and handed the boy up to his mother. Andrea held Lucas while she cried and he managed to get lungs full of air.

Dean helped Samantha up onto the dock before getting there himself.

Dean sat on the edge, feet still in the water, while Samantha stood behind the Barrs, trying to wring her outfit free of water.

Andrea looked up to Dean and mouthed 'thank you'. He nodded in return.

The next day, the Winchesters tossed their bags into the Impala. Dean was upset that they couldn't save Jake – Samantha knew.

"Hey, Dean," she said gently as he got his car keys out. "We can't save everyone."

He stopped and glanced at her before focusing on the keys in his hand. "I know."

Andrea's voice stopped their conversation. "Sam, Dean!"

"Hey," both Winchesters said in unison while they watched Andrea and Lucas walk toward them.

"We're glad we caught you," Andrea said more to Dean than Sam. "Lucas wanted to give you something for the road. He insisted on making the sandwiches himself."

Samantha smiled at the boy, but Lucas' gaze was on Dean. He was smiling. "Can I give it to them now," he asked his mother.

Dean shared a smile with Sam. Lucas was talking.

"Of course," Andrea said and kissed her son on the head.

"Come on, Lucas," Dean told the boy. "Let's load this in the car." Dean took the plate from the boy as the two males went to the Impala's passenger side.

Samantha and Andrea watched the boys. "How are you doing," Sam asked, turning toward the other woman.

Andrea sighed. "It's hard, you know? But I'm getting there."

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You saved my son," she told the Winchester. "I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved us…. I just have to hold onto that." Sam nodded and gave her a small smile. They walked over to the boys in time to hear the rest of the conversation.

"If you're talking now," Dean said from his spot in the Impala's passenger seat while Lucas stood in front of him. "This is a very important phrase. Repeat it to me one more time."

Lucas responded, "Zeppelin rules!"

"That's right," Dean said as he put his hand up. "Up high!" Lucas high-fived Dean. The elder smiled at Lucas who was already smiling. "You take care of your mom, okay?" Lucas nodded. "Alright," Dean said and stood up to see Andrea and his sister on the opposite side of the door.

Lucas watched, but Sam looked away as Andrea leaned up to Dean and gave him a lingering kiss. "Thank you," she said. Dean straightened his shoulders and nodded. Samantha smirked.

Andrea looked at Lucas. When she looked back at Dean, he was scratching his head and commanded, "Sam, move your ass." He smiled as he turned away from them and walked around to the driver's side. "We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road."

Samantha knew her brother. The thought of staying had passed through his mind.

Dean got in the Impala as Sam got in her side.

Lucas and Andrea watched as Dean started the car. Andrea waved to Dean who was smiling in response.

They pulled out and put ground between them and Wisconsin.

* * *

Last thing, just tell me if you guys like the longer chapters or not. If you do, I'll make more like this. If not, I'll go back to doing them like Pilot and Wendigo. Thanks! 

Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Phantom Traveler

**The Adventures of Dean and… Samantha?**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Sorry for the lack of updates!

**Phantom Traveler**

Dean was sleeping comfortably in the motel room bed. He was in the state of half awake, half asleep. Five more minutes and he'd probably wake up for the day.

As he pondered some different thoughts, the motel room door opened and shut.

Dean tensed. Who the hell was here now? Careful not to show he was awake, he gripped the knife under his pillow.

Flipping his head around, he watched his sister enter the room.

"Morning," Sam said, sitting on the bed opposite Dean.

"Hmmm…"

"As in time to wake up. 5:45 – half the day is gone already," she said, answering Dean's unasked question.

Dean sat up in bed. "Get some sleep?"

"Some."

"I was up at three and you were watching TV, Sam. Common'. I need you to cover my ass, not fall asleep." He paused. "You still having nightmares?"

Sam shrugged. "A few."

"About Mike," Dean asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Him and the job. It just gets to you."

"Don't let it, Sammy," Dean said, standing up and walking toward his duffle.

"You're never scared or worried… or anything?"

Dean shook his head. "No."

Samantha rolled her eyes before reaching over and pulling a knife from under his pillow. She looked at him for an answer.

Dean smirked. "Precaution."

Dean's cell rang from the nightstand. Samantha picked it up and tossed it to her brother.

"Hello," Dean asked, holding the phone to his ear. "Jerry? From Kittanning, PA, right? The poltergeist? … What's up? … Yeah, we'll be there."

* * *

"Thanks for being so quick," Jerry said as Dean and Sammy followed him to his office. "I should be helping you, huh?"

Sam shrugged. "You had a poltergeist, right?"

"Yeah. Nasty one too. So your dad said you were at college?"

"I'm taking a little time off," Samantha answered glancing at Dean.

"John sure was proud of you; talked about you all the time."

"Really," Sam asked, surprised.

He nodded and closed the door to his office. "Sure did. Anyway, I have something I want you to hear."

* * *

Sam and Dean walked from the Impala to the Psychiatric Hospital.

"So the EVP said 'no survivors'," Sam asked.

Dean nodded as they flashed their new Homeland Security badges and asked to see one of the patients.

"But there were seven," Samantha whispered.

"I know."

Seconds later they were sitting at a small table across from Max, a survivor from the plane crash.

"I already talked to your colleagues. Do I really need to go over it again?"

Dean nodded. "It'd help clarify the investigation."

Max sighed. "Alright."

"Was there anything unusual that you noticed on the flight," Sam asked.

"No."

"Sir," Sam said, "with all due respect, you checked yourself into a psych hospital."

"I just survived a plane crash."

"I think you saw something," Dean interjected. "We just need to know what." Max tried to deny it, but Dean cut him off, "You're in a psych ward already. There's no where else that you can go for being 'crazy'."

Max sighed, defeated. "I saw a man; he had black eyes."

Sam nodded. "Was he like a mirage?"

"No, no. He was sitting right in front of me; he was passenger. But… he… he opened the emergency door."

* * *

"What do you think he is? Creature," Dean asked in front of George Phelps', the man in front of Max's seat's, house.

"He could be anything."

A few minutes later, the Winchesters were seated, talking to George's wife. Half an hour later, they had gotten all the information they could get.

"Nothing," Sam sighed.

"Yeah, a dentist with an ulcer is nothing, huh?"

Sam rolled her eyes and got in the car. "Now what?"

"We need to look at the plane wreckage." Dean took off.

* * *

"I look like one of the Blues Brothers," Dean complained, coming out of Mort's Dress Attire, dressed in a suit.

Sam chuckled from her place against the Impala. "It was your idea." Dean grumbled. "And you look more like a seventh grader at his first dance."

"And you look like… like…" Dean took in her dress suit. "like… a lawyer! Jesus!" Sam got quiet as Dean realized what he did. "Sorry, Sammy."

"No big deal," Samantha shrugged. "Let's go; we've got work to do."

* * *

The Winchesters walked into the wreckage area with a simple flash of their badges.

Dean had taken out his homemade EMF reader and was walking around as Samantha leaned down to inspect some damage.

"What the heck is that," Sam asked, standing up from one of the recovered chairs, referring to Dean's contraption.

"EMF."

"Looks like a walkman," she said, turning toward another piece of wreckage.

"That's what it was," Dean said, looking a little hurt as Sam rolled her eyes. He turned back to his job, discouraged. Finding an odd substance on the emergency handle, Dean swapped a bit on his fingers. "What's this?" Dean sniffed it.

"One way to find out," Samantha said, pulling out a knife and scrapping a little a baggie before pocketing both of them.

"Hm," Dean said as Sam walked away. Dean made sure his sister wasn't looking before letting his tongue dart out and taste the matter. Upon finding a foul taste, he made a face. Samantha ran by her brother, grabbing his arm and pulling him along with her. "What?"

"Someone's coming."

Both Winchesters ran toward the back exit. Once outside, they strolled to avoid anyone getting suspicious. However, an alarm rang out causing the siblings to sprint.

Dean took his sweet time to throw his jacket over the fence before he hopped it, while Samantha just hopped it – not caring.

* * *

"This is sulfur," Jerry told the boys as he sat in his office chair, looking into a microscope.

"You sure," Sam asked.

Jerry nodded as a loud sound came from outside his office. "I have an idiot to fire; so if you'll excuse me…" He got up and made his way to the door. "Take a look for yourself," he said with a smile before he headed out.

"Demonic possession," Samantha asked as Dean looked at the microscope.

Dean shrugged, sitting back. "Not much else leaves sulfur. And it explains your average Joe opening the hatch."

"But why take down an entire plane?"

Dean shrugged. "I dunno, but I know that this is more than barfing pea soup. I mean, an entire plane? That's a lot of crap were stepping in."

"Yeah, I guess. What do you know about demonic possession," she asked.

"Not much. Just that all religions have demonic possession – Christian, Native American, you name it. But none have anything on this level."

"Eh," Sam said, "that's true but…" Sam got a far away look in her eyes, as if she was thinking. "Wait a minute."

"What?"

"Don't Japanese traditions have supernatural beings that are responsible for everything – human made to natural disasters?"

"And this one just happens to crash planes? Common' Sam. Give me something better than that." Dean looked away from Samantha.

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's just," Dean started, "… this is big. I wish Dad were here."

Samantha nodded. "Yeah; me too."

Jerry came back into the office, looking upset. "The pilot from the flight," he started after closing the door, "that crashed just died. I just got word. The plane he was flying went down near Nazareth."

* * *

After Sam and Dean checked out the second crash site, they headed back toward Jerry's office.

Once inside, they gave him some type of substance to examine.

"What is it," Dean asked as Jerry looked in a microscope. "Sulfur?"

Jerry nodded. "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," Samantha answered.

"That's it," Dean replied, matter of factly. "The case is over. The demon was after Chuck."

Sam intervened, "With all due respect, Jerry, that'd be good news. Get this: Chuck's plane went down forty minutes into flight. So did the first crash."

"Forty? As in biblical numerology?"

Sam nodded. "Forty days on the arc. It means death. And, there have been several other crashes in the past decade going down forty minutes into flight exactly. There were no survivors until now."

"And the EVP – it said 'no survivors'." Dean paused for a second. "It's going after the survivors."

* * *

Sam had just finished giving a fake survey to one of the survivors. She shut the phone. "They're not flying any time soon."

Dean was driving the Impala, heading toward Indianapolis Airport. "Amanda Walker leaves at 8 tonight. It's her first night back at the job."

"She's the only one we might not get to in time – even with you behind the wheel."

"Oh, we'll make it," Dean said, hitting the gas.

* * *

"Dean," Samantha yelled as her brother sprinted toward the airport entrance. She was just walking toward the trunk after getting out of the car.

"What," he asked, turning toward her, "We gotta go!"

"Security, man! We're walking… you know," she said, nodding toward the civilians two rows of cars down.

Dean sighed and ran back to the trunk to unload his weapons. Once they were clear, he glared at his sister. "Better?" She nodded. "I feel naked," he complained, shutting the trunk.

As they ran inside, Samantha commented, "We're going to have to get tickets and get on board."

"What? Why," Dean asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Because the plane's going to crash," Samantha said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know," Dean said, quietly.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I have this problem… with…"

"Flying?" Dean nodded. "You're joking, right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?"

Sam nodded, thinking quickly. "Alright… I'll go by myself."

"No! The plane's going to crash!"

"We have no other option, Dean," Samantha stressed.

"Come on! Really?" Dean sighed. "Man."

He started to walk toward the airport entrance, defeated, as Sam quickly followed.

* * *

"Relax, Dean," Sam said as she squeezed his hand.

"Just shut up," he replied as he ripped his hand from hers.

Sam shook her head as Dean started to hum. "Metallica?"

Dean nodded. "Calming."

Sam rolled her eyes. "We have thirty-two minutes to get rid of this thing. Granted, it's on a crowded plane, but…"

"Thanks, Sam."

"No problem," Sam said with a slight problem. "So who could it be?"

"Someone in distress."

"Like you?" Dean shot a glare at his sister and started to breathe deep and exhale in attempt to calm himself down. "Look, I'll talk to Amanda. See if it's her. I mean, I'd be shaken if it was her first flight after the accident."

Dean nodded. Samantha got up and Dean let her out of the row before sitting back down.

"Can I get you a drink," a stewardess asked Dean once Sam was down the row talking to Amanda.

Dean nodded. "Beer. Please."

The stewardess handed Dean a Budweiser before flirting, "So you fly often?"

"Nope." Dean took a long drag.

"What's the occasion," she asked, 'accidentally' hitting his upper arm.

"Honeymoon," Samantha answered for Dean. She had come back just in time to hear the woman start flirting. "If you'll excuse me…"

The stewardess left and Samantha sat in her seat. "No demon in her; no demon getting in her any time soon either. Which means, it can be anywhere." The plane hit a little turbulence, causing Dean to cringe in his seat. "It's just turbulence, Dean."

"We're going to crash! Don't treat me like I'm four!"

"If you're panicked, you can be possessed. So relax." Dean started to hum to calm himself down again. "I found an exorcism in Dad's journal – the Romano ritual. It should work."

"How," Dean asked through hums.

"We expel it which makes it more powerful because it can wreak its own havoc with possessing. Then we send it to hell, permanently."

Dean gave her a forced laugh. "Cause Cristo sure isn't working."

Sam watched as the co-pilot, whom was walking by, flinched.

* * *

After convincing Amanda the plane would crash, they got her to bring the co-pilot to the back of the plane.

Dean jumped the co-pilot as Samantha ushered Amanda outside to keep people from coming in. Sam started to chant in Latin and throw holy water on the man, causing him to sizzle.

She finished the chant and helped Dean hold the co-pilot down. He managed to get away and ripped the duck tape from his mouth. "I know what happened to your boyfriend; he burns even now."

Samantha looked shocked as the co-pilot passed out and a black cloud emerged from the body.

"Get the book," Sam shouted to her brother. "Now!"

Dean scrambled to grab the book. Suddenly, the plane started to plummet toward the ground. Dean managed to grab the book before it slid away. He threw it to his sister who quickly flipped through it. Finding the exorcism, she began to chant.

Finally, the demon was sent to hell and the plane evened out.

"Good job, Sammy," Dean told his baby sister.

* * *

After getting a 'thank you' from Amanda, Dean and Sam caught up with Jerry.

He thanked them. "See you around, kids."

Dean nodded as Jerry headed back toward his office. "Hey, Jerry?"

Jerry turned around. "Yeah?"

"How'd you get my number?"

"I called your dad's phone and his message said to contact you."

Dean nodded. "Alright. Thanks."

Once out of Jerry's earshot, Samantha complained, "I called dad's phone. It's disconnected."

Dean dialed John's number anyway. Both siblings leaned in to hear the voicemail message, "This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean at 866-907-3235. He can help."

Sam closed her eyes and sighed as Dean flipped his phone shut.

"We'll find 'em, baby," Dean said, putting a comforting hand on his sister's back.

"Yeah," Sam replied, ignoring the nickname for once.


	5. Flashback: High School

**Title: **The Adventures of Dean and… Samantha?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **At the bottom!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, well, if it isn't the baby of the family," head cheerleader, Chelsea, said, strolling over to Samantha. 

Sam just wanted to be left alone. She wasn't like the rest of the school. She hunted and pulled in straight A's and stayed out of trouble.

So on her first day of high school, her only wish was that Dean leaves her alone. He was the popular one out of them both and to be truthful, he owned the school.

"What," Samantha asked, turning around. She looked odd, wearing jeans that were just a little too small for her since she had a growth spurt and a bulky jacket since John hadn't bought her bras yet and she was a little embarrassed.

"No need to be snappy," Chelsea said with a cruel smile. "Just wanted to visit you. Baby."

"Baby, baby, baby," Chelsea's two clones of friends mimicked.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Leave me alone." She brushed past them to get to her next class, but Chelsea grabbed her arm.

"Hey everybody," she yelled with a smile. Samantha watched, horrified, as everyone's heads turned in their direction, "Meet Baby Winchester; she's Dean's little sister!"

A few of the girls giggled and made remarks to one another while some of the football players nodded in her direction.

Dean was over in the corner and he had seen what Chelsea was doing to his baby sister. He brushed off the girl that was hanging on him and grabbed Chelsea's wrist, pulling it off Sam's.

"That's right," Dean announced. "This is my sister. And if any of you jocks fuck with her, you'll be dealing with me. We cool?"

The crowd was silent for a second and Sam thought that maybe her brother had done something really good for her.

Until.

Until the captain of the lacrosse team – one of the most popular guys in school – spoke up, "Who'd want to fuck her? She's ugly!"

Laughter broke out and Samantha knew high school would suck.

* * *

"So that's why you never dated," Dean asked his little sister. "Because of that one time?" 

"Dude," Samantha shot back, "I was embarrassed."

Dean raised his eyebrows before looking away. "Hm."

"What?"

"I guess it worked."

"What worked?"

Dean smirked at his sister, "None of the jocks fucked with you."

* * *

Okay guys. I'm going to end the story here. I'm not thrilled at rewriting the episodes and all. I was going to end it before, but I thought you'd like to hear why Dean keeps calling Samantha 'baby'. 

Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
